The Perfect Pair
by Yamatos Keeper
Summary: Tai and Matt are having problems. Can Mimi come up with the solution they need? Oh, and thanks to Davis' Babe. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, no surprise there, I guess.  
  
A/N: Although I wrote and own this story, my dearest sister, Davis' Babe, came up with the title. Thanks sis!  
  
The Perfect Pair  
  
Life in the real world was by no means easy for the Digidestined. In fact it was probably harder.  
  
In order to survive the harsh reality, all the children were forced to grow-up fast. Being mature at the age of eleven or twelve is not really a big deal, but expecting eight-year-olds to understand life?  
  
I had been two years since the defeat of Arukenimon and Mummymon. The twelve Digidestined were feeling pretty useless and out of place.  
  
They're habits, behaviors, attitudes, and maturity levels were far greater than their peers, isolating them from their fellow classmates.  
  
Joe Kido was a freshman in college. Originally he had planned to study aboard and make something of himself. Now he decided to stay at a community college to be with his koibito.  
  
Izzy Izumi was also a freshman in college. Technically he should have been a junior in high school, but as expected he skipped a few grades.  
  
While Joe was majoring in medical science, Izzy preferred computer science. He already knew more than most of his professors.  
  
Joe and Izzy had been seeing each other for four years. They couldn't be apart for very long and they needed the support of the rest of the group.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa worked part-time as a fashion model when she didn't have classes. Despite her ditzy act, she was extremely intelligent. She was a senior in high school and was taking post-secondary at Joe's and Izzy's college.  
  
Sora Takenouchi was a florist at her mother's flower shop. She played on the varsity tennis team. Though she was also a senior she didn't have time for college classes, so she contented herself with nightly meetings with the other Digidestined.  
  
Mimi and Sora were constant companions during the adventures in the Digital World. After they found out about Joe and Izzy, they confessed their feelings to one another. That had been three years ago.  
  
T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, and Ken Ichijouji were all sophomores at the same high school.  
  
The rivalry between Davis and T.K. no longer existed. Davis and Ken had been an item since Ken had joined the Digidestined after his charade as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Kari and the freshman Yolei Inoue were also together. Ever since the DNA digivolution they had seemed to be one, mind-wise. Not much could tear them apart.  
  
T.K. and Cody Hida, an eighth-grader, had become close friends after their Digimon had also DNA digivolved. They weren't dating but time would tell.  
  
The last two Digidestined, though, were having a most difficult time.  
  
Matt and Tai were at the edge of their leashes. Both were feeling useless and lonely. Among one another they all knew that they were mostly homosexuals and had nothing against it.  
  
However, Tai and Matt each thought he was not worthy of the other.  
  
Tai was the all-star soccer player on the varsity team. He hadn't lost a game in three years. He was smart and witty, out-going, a natural born leader, and popular with the girls.  
  
Matt, on the hand, was a musician. He was the talented lead singer of his band, the Young Wolves. He was also intelligent and witty and popular with the girls, but he was withdrawn and secretive.  
  
Through the crazed years, the two had remained close friends, but lately their relationship had been strained.  
  
Matt had secluded himself from the social aspect of his life. He didn't talk much to the Digidestined or to his band. His only link to the outside world was T.K. and he didn't want to worry him.  
  
No one *knew* what was wrong with him. Everyone just *assumed* it was another depression spell. Tai was concerned, but didn't know how to approach him.  
  
One day after a band rehearsal Tai waited outside the door for the others to pack up and leave. When they had left, he entered and leaned against the door jam, studying Matt.  
  
Matt felt his eyes boring into his back. He struggled to maintain composure as his face grew hot. He fumbled around with the straps on his guitar case.  
  
He picked up the case, slung it on his back, and pointedly avoided all eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Matt," Tai said softly.  
  
"Hey, yourself." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, we need to talk." Matt just rolled his eyes, but Tai could have sworn that there were tears in them. "I know that things between us have been rocky, but I still want to be friends. I mean, we were in the DigiWorld together, fighting side-by-side and occasionally against each other, for a long time. And the battles have continued since then. Those memories and the bond between us, all of us, is too strong to just let go."  
  
Matt's eyes never left the ground. "I know." He sighed. "But it's not that easy. For two years now I've had this feeling of emptiness. Like part of who I am is gone." He looked up. "I knew that was the last battle. And I knew things would never be the same again. I mean look at our group. We've changed and we can't go back."  
  
Matt fell silent. He wasn't prepared to voice what that emptiness was. "I need to get home. Dad might start to wonder He's going to be home for dinner tonight."  
  
"Matt!" Tai called as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you spend the night tomorrow night? I mean, since we have Friday off and all."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Great. See ya then."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt was especially quiet that night.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just stressed. I have a lot of homework and major rehearsals for our upcoming gig."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Neither spoke the rest of the evening. His dad left for work again at eight o'clock, not to return until after eleven.  
  
Matt wandered the apartment, not really perceiving anything. Finally, irritated, he left for a walk.  
  
His mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what was wrong. Normally his mind was his best friend, but not now. He had a nagging feeling that would not leave him alone.  
  
/What's the matter with me? I can't think straight. I can barely hold my concentration long enough to make a complete thought./ Matt's mind began to wander again. /This has got to stop. I'll drive myself crazy if this keeps up./  
  
He found himself at a park, a fair distance away. Matt glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost one in the morning.  
  
/This has got to stop, too! I can't wander around town all night and function next day./  
  
Matt sat on a bench and sighed. He heard footsteps behind him a pondered who (besides himself) would be out at this time in the morning.  
  
"Can't sleep either, I see," said a soft voice.  
  
"Nope. And today's gonna be rough if we don't get some rest." answered Matt.  
  
Tai moved to join Matt on the bench. "Don't you think that this is strange?"  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"That neither one of us can sleep and you're here when it's three miles from you house."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Don't you find that weird?"  
  
"Maybe I have my reasons." Tai waited, never blinking. "Maybe I needed a walk." Still Tai waited.  
  
Matt got up and paced back and forth. He didn't know how to speak his mind. And neither did speak, though the silence didn't grow uncomfortable.  
  
Just as Tai got up, Matt walked away. He was oblivious to Tai's presence when he stopped at the edge of a pond and sat on a rock.  
  
"Are you ever gonna stop running away from your problems? We're best friends, we are *supposed* to be able to talk about anything."  
  
Matt continued to stare at his reflection. Tai wasn't sure what to do. When his friend got really quiet and refused to talk it could mean that he was deep in thought, confused, or depressed.  
  
Tai hoped it was the first because he could hardly ever solve Matt's confusion and the third one tended to excluded everyone. When he got depressed he isolated himself from everyone, sometimes missing school and even skipping band practice. He sat down next to Matt and remained silent. There was no point in trying to get him to talk, so Tai decided that he would just let Matt know that he was there for him.  
  
Matt stayed still, not moving a muscle. Then he said, "Maybe I needed to talk to someone."  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't depression. "What's worrying you so much that you're three miles from home in the middle of the night?" Tai spoke softly hoping not to interrupt his friend's thoughts.  
  
It was a while before Matt responded. "We're friends no matter what, right?"  
  
"Yeah. You'd have to chain and cage me to keep me away." Tai smiled. "Besides, what could you have possibly done to make me hate you? Robbed a bank? Committed a murder? Come on, you know better than that."  
  
Matt couldn't help but grin a little. Tai always knew how to make even the most difficult things easy.  
  
"I don't know. I just needed to see you. I'm stressed out and I've had a rough time." He looked away, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You haven't been mistreated again, have you?" The tone of Tai's voice surprised him. It contained genuine caring. No one ever spoke to him with that tone of voice, except for his little brother, T.K.  
  
"I almost wish it was something like that. I could deal with physical pain. But no, it's inside. In here." He pounded on his chest. "It's something so deep it can never be healed."  
  
Matt tried to stand, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting to listen. Don't say anything you'll regret. And don't ever assume that you're the only one with a secret. Everyone has *some* sort of hidden desire or pain. When you're not so stressed, I'll tell you mine."  
  
Tai released his grip and turned to walk away.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt?"  
  
"Thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you want me to bring anything."  
  
"Will do. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Even after Matt went home, he had trouble sleeping. It didn't really bother him, though, because it was a Friday and there was no school.  
  
So he stayed in bed until eleven fifteen, when he couldn't stand watching the clock anymore.  
  
Mr. Ishida had already left for work, so Matt was left to himself.  
  
He didn't mind being alone; in fact in the years he had lived with his father, he had come to love his time alone.  
  
Matt could speak his mind aloud and have no one overhear him.  
  
He went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. It was no surprise to find burnt toast on a plate with the butter still out.  
  
Sighing, Matt cleaned up the mess and got out the pots and pans needed to make his meal. Mr. Ishida had never been a person to be left alone in a kitchen. He couldn't even boil water properly.  
  
Smiling to himself, he prepared his breakfast.  
  
Just as he was starting another pan, the phone rang. "Moshi-moshi, Ishida residence."  
  
"Hey, Matt. I didn't wake you up, did I? I called since I just got up and I hoped we could go for a walk or something." said the voice of Tai.  
  
Matt almost had to laugh. Tai never slowed down long enough for an answer. Most of the time he was an excessive chatterbox. /But he sounds nervous. Nah, that's impossible./ Matt was brought back to reality when Tai said his name.  
  
"Matt? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Sure, I'll go for a walk, but first I need to finish my breakfast."  
  
"You made breakfast? I'll be right over. 'Bye." With that Tai hung up the phone.  
  
This time Matt couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Oh, well. That's Tai for you." he said, voice full of love.  
  
/Yes, love./ he thought. /So, I fell in love with Taichi Kamiya. He's the best friend a person could ever ask for. He likes me for who I am, not for looks or spirit or because I'm the leader singer in a band. But he could never feel the same way./  
  
The last part produced much sorrow.  
  
Matt left the kitchen long enough to unlock the front door. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but he wasn't busy at that second and he hated being interrupted when he was in the kitchen.  
  
Approximately ten minutes later he felt eyes boring into his back. He paused briefly realizing he must have driven, quickly recovered and pretended he hadn't noticed Tai's presence.  
  
Matt continued stirring the contents of one of his many bowls.  
  
Tai was once again amazed by Matt's natural grace. He felt his cheeks redden as his gaze slid down the length of Matt's body, resting momentarily on his rear before continuing.  
  
Suddenly Tai felt rather foolish for coming over. Yet another rash decision. He managed to compose himself before Matt turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Tai gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well, you were just busy." /Kamiya get your act together or he's going to notice something's off./  
  
He'd had the biggest crush on Matt since summer camp all those years age, but he had never known how to tell him.  
  
Matt handed Tai a plate. "Here. There's a little of everything on it. We don't have formal meal rules, so if you don't like it, don't eat it. You want more, get more."  
  
Tai grinned. "I haven't tasted anything you've made that I haven't liked." He mentally slapped himself. /That was a big slip up!/  
  
Matt, however, looked pleased. "Thanks." /Ahh! That was calls for a famous Ishida retort or something. He's gonna wonder what's going on./  
  
Both boys were so wrapped up in their own thoughts, though, that neither caught on to the other's accidental hints.  
  
Breakfast progressed on in silence. Tai drifted off to a dream world, while matt tried no to stare at Tai.  
  
When they had finished, Matt began to clear the table.  
  
"No, no. Let me. It's only fair since you did all the cooking."  
  
Matt was surprised, but again pleased. "If you insist."  
  
He headed to the living room and turned on the radio before lying down on his favorite couch.  
  
During a commercial break the phone rang for the second time that morning.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Ishida residence."  
  
"Hey, Matt. This is Mimi."  
  
"What's up, Mimi?"  
  
"I know this is kinda late notice, but I'm having a party tonight for all of us and I was wondering if you and Tai would come."  
  
"How did -"  
  
"I already talked to Kari. She said Tai was at your place for breakfast."  
  
"I shoulda known. Yeah, I'll come. Lemme ask Tai.  
  
"Tai's head popped out the doorway. "Ask me what?"  
  
"Mimi's having a party tonight. You wanna go, then spend the night at your place afterwards?"  
  
"Sounds cool to me."  
  
"Okay. Yeah, Mimi, we'll be there."  
  
"Great! It starts at seven, and you can leave anytime after eleven. See ya later, then."  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mimi was surprised that Matt had forgotten to cover the mouthpiece when he was talking to Tai. Usually he was a very private person.  
  
She told Sora what he had said. "I can't believe this! It's going to work better than I thought."  
  
Sora, who was standing next to the table on which Mimi was perched, said, "But Mimi, how are we going to get them together? If we play truth or dare, think of the questions they could ask us." Sora's face turned a faint pink.  
  
"Don't worry. 'Spin the Bottle' always works."  
  
"Are you sure about that? Think of the possibilities? Can you imagine kissing Davis?"  
  
"Yuck! But we're doing this for Tai and Matt's sakes. And getting T.K. and Cody together, too, wouldn't be a bad idea, either. Besides, Tai is so miserable without Matt and Matt keeps closing himself off further and further until... bang... the door is closed forever. And another thing, a little alcohol mixed in with the punch never hurt anyone. They'll all just be really happy."  
  
"I guess," Sora conceded reluctantly. "I just can't believe how childish they are. I mean, everyone else came to terms with their feelings without any help. A lot of people know and have either accepted it or stay away from us. And our closes friends are just like us, we wouldn't judge them. As a matter of fact we know that they belong together better than they do!"  
  
"Patience, my dear, patience," said Mimi, trying to calm her down.  
  
Sora sighed. "As you wish."  
  
Mimi stood up from her place on the table and said, "We need to straighten up. Joe and Izzy will be here soon to help decorate."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Matt's kitchen was back to normal, they took his thing's to Tai's apartment and headed for the park.  
  
"I love driving, but it's so nice out we should leave my car here," said Matt. He had insisted that they take his car and leave Tai's at his place.  
  
"Sure." Tai fumbled for something to say. "I can't believe summer is almost here. Soon school will be out and we'll be on our own." His words sank in after he had already said them. /And then Matt and I will go our separate ways. I couldn't stand that. Why did I have to say that? Why can't I just tell him?/  
  
Matt was quiet for a moment. /I guess we were never meant to be./ "Yeah. Grow up, have a job, that's the life for me."  
  
/At least he didn't say, "marry and have kids." Maybe there is a chance./ "Let's head for the swings. I haven't swung in years."  
  
After that conversation, everything was forced and light. Thoughts of never seeing the other again after school let out, consumed them.  
  
At five o'clock, they stopped to eat at an American owned burger place. Then they went back to Tai's to get ready for the party.  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower. If you want one you can go next," said Tai.  
  
"All right." He sat on Tai's bed, flipping through the television channels. There was nothing on.  
  
In what seem to be no time at all, Tai came out of the bathroom.  
  
He was wearing boxers and a tee-shirt with a towel around his neck. "You can go now."  
  
Matt got up and quickly exited the room.  
  
When they were both ready, they debated on whether or not to drive.  
  
"It's so nice out and Mimi only lives three blocks away," complained Tai.  
  
"I want to drive."  
  
"Please, Matt. Let's just walk. By the time you started the car, we could almost be there."  
  
"Fine. Have it you way." Matt grumbled.  
  
Tai smiled at the fact that Matt backed down. /It's more fun walking with him, anyway./  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a little before seven when everyone had arrived.  
  
Mimi had the music up and everyone was talking and having a great time.  
  
Matt spoke with his little brother and Cody. "How's school goin' for you?"  
  
"It's good as far as school goes. Exams are in two weeks, though. Everyone says finals aren't as bad as teachers make them seem," said Cody.  
  
T.K. laughed. "No, finals are a lot easier than semester exams because they don't want to spend their summer grading old papers, right Matt?"  
  
Matt grinned. "Yep. Besides I don't think even Davis has failed an exam. That should tell ya something!"  
  
While that was going on, Tai was talking to Ken and the mentioned Davis about soccer strategies.  
  
Izzy, Sora, and Yolei discussed the different classes offered in college and Kari and Joe reminisced.  
  
Mimi set out snacks and ordered pizza. A little after eight the pizza was delivered and everyone pigged out while watching a movie.  
  
The punch was everyone's favorite and Joe was glad that he convinced Mimi to put only a tiny bit of alcohol in it.  
  
After the movie, Mimi said it was time to play games.  
  
"In a circle, everyone."  
  
They obeyed, somewhat rebelliously.  
  
"We're gonna play 'Spin the Bottle.' And everyone participates. Rules. Number on: if you spin and it lands on you, you get one more chance. And two everyone kisses on the lips. Even brothers and sisters." With that she eyes Matt and T.K. and Tai and Kari. "All right? Good. I'm first."  
  
Mimi reached out and spun it. It landed on Joe. The two kiss without problems.  
  
Sora, who was on Mimi's left, went next. The bottle stopped quickly on Davis. The wary boy crept to the center of the circle slowly, but shot back to his sit almost as soon as their lips met.  
  
Joe was next, having it stop on Izzy. Their kiss was less innocent and a bit longer.  
  
Since Izzy sat beside Joe, he took his turn. With a snap of his wrist, the bottle went in a circle. Yolei was the victim of his turn. She kissed him softly, then scooted back to her seat and held Kari's hand.  
  
T.K. went after Izzy. Mimi held her breath as the bottle went around and around. When it stopped, she had to restrain from laughing. It had landed on Cody.  
  
Cody crawled over to T.K. As their lips met, electricity flowed through both of them. When they broke they knew that they would have to do that again.  
  
Davis was next. He grew visibly uncomfortable when it stopped on Tai. It may have had something to do with Ken's extremely jealous side. They exchanged a quick peck and passed the bottle on.  
  
The next person was Ken. The bottle pointed at Kari. The two had been friends since they realized that they had the same experience with conquering darkness. Kari kissed Ken.  
  
Mimi again held her breath as Matt took his turn. The bottle landed on himself. Mimi frowned. He tried again with the same result.  
  
/Yah! I don't have to kiss anyone!/ Mimi saw the flicker of happiness and wondered if he had done it on purpose.  
  
Cody went and surprisingly enough T.K. was on the receiving end. This second kiss was more drawn out than the first one. And everyone knew they were official when T.K. took Cody's hand and sat down next to him.  
  
Kari, who was on Cody now T.K.'s left, followed suit. The bottle pointed to Sora. The two kissed gently before Yolei grabbed it.  
  
She whirled the bottle. It was a while before it slowed down, but when it did, Mimi was chosen. Yolei gave her a short peck.  
  
All eyes were on Tai, the final person, as he slowly reached for the bottle. Mimi silently prayed it would land on Matt because if it didn't both would deny their feelings from then on out.  
  
He set it down in the center and spun it for all it was worth. His heart was slowly torn apart each time it passed Matt.  
  
/Please, please, please. Just this once?/  
  
His pleas must not have fallen on deaf ears when it suddenly stopped on Matt. However if T.K. had not moved then the bottle would have landed on Ken.  
  
As nonchalantly as he could, Matt entered the center. Both paused, then instantly drew together. They could feel the other's breath not on their cheeks as they promised themselves it would be quick.  
  
But as their lips met, their longing and desire won-out.  
  
Tai's hand came up to cup Matt's face and Matt's hands snaked around to the back of Tai's neck.  
  
Tai felt electricity shoot through his body as his tongue pushed its way into Matt's mouth.  
  
Matt welcomed the gesture as his own tongue took part. As their tongues danced together they remembered that they needed to breathe.  
  
Their foreheads touched as they leaned on each other.  
  
The room erupted in clapping and laughter.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it!" shrieked Yolei.  
  
"They're finally together. It only took how many years?" added Davis, sarcastically.  
  
Izzy and Joe simply smiled at them. They were just happy for the two new lovers.  
  
"Why didn't you two say something earlier?" asked T.K.  
  
"Why didn't you?" laughed Kari.  
  
T.K. merely blushed and tightened his hold on Cody's hand.  
  
Ken walked over and congratulated them. "I hope things work out for you as well as they did for Davis and I."  
  
Matt grinned. "I'm sure they will."  
  
Sora and Mimi sat on a couch.  
  
"I knew everything would turn out all right," said Mimi. "I wish I had thought of this sooner."  
  
"Yeah and this was fine." Sora replied, answering both of Mimi's statements.  
  
The clock struck eleven.  
  
"Well, this party has come to a close. Goodnight everyone and sleep well."  
  
With that the others left, some holding hands, some clinging to their partner for dear life, afraid of losing them.  
  
Matt and Tai headed back to Tai's apartment, very happy indeed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai kissed his parents goodnight. "Is Kari coming home?"  
  
"No, dear, she's spending the night at Yolei's," answered his mother.  
  
"She's a nice girl, isn't she, honey?" asked his father.  
  
"I think so. Yolei can be loud, but she's a great friend," said Tai, trying to hide a knowing smirk. "'Night, Mom. 'Night, Dad."  
  
"Goodnight, son. And you, too, Matt."  
  
"'Night, sir."  
  
Once in the bedroom, they grew rapidly nervous. It was obvious that each had wanted the other for a long, long time, but neither was sure of what to do.  
  
"I guess we should get ready for bed." Tai said, breaking the silence. "You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"You didn't, I volunteered."  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor, too, then."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Without another world, they laid out their sleeping bags and stripped down to their boxer shorts.  
  
Matt stood, shivering. "I'm really tired, but we didn't really do anything today, did we?"  
  
Tai moved to wrap his arms over his freezing koibito. "No, but that's all right."  
  
They laid down together and Matt curled up next to Tai, resting his head on Tai's chest.  
  
Tai kissed his golden hair. "Goodnight, my angel. Aisheru, Yamato Ishida."  
  
Matt pulled back enough to look him full in the face. Then he kissed his lover passionately. "Aisheru, Taichi Kamiya."  
  
Owari 


End file.
